


Shuffle Song Prompts 12

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, INFINITE (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Speed (Korea Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Rich, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Trauma (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Fate au Urban fantasy au,modern with magic au,College au,Coffee shop au
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Sunggyu/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol, Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 2





	Shuffle Song Prompts 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate au Urban fantasy au,modern with magic au,College au,Coffee shop au

**6:37 PM**

"You're working late again?"

Sungjong nodded over the phone before replying to his brother,Sungyeol."Yeah,Dongwoo usually has it but he couldn't make it tonight so I decided to fill in for him."He hears Sungyeol sigh in slight exasperation over the phone.


End file.
